The primary goal of this proposal is to develop a multidisciplinary preventive pulmonary curriculum largely within the existing pulmonary curriculum for medical students, medical residents, and pulmonary fellows, and to develop a pulmonary preventive curriculum that addresses relevant issues for resident training in family medicine, preventive and occupational medicine, emergency medicine, and obstetrics and gynecology. The medical student curriculum will initially utilize didactic material to develop positive attitudes toward pulmonary prevention and provide basic information on prevention. Small group teaching will be used in the 3rd and 4th years to develop smoking cessation counseling skills. An objective structured clinical exam to monitor medical student progress in the clinical skill of smoking cessation counseling will be used. Resident training will concentrate on a pulmonary preventive knowledge base and skills relevant to their chosen training programs. Fellow training will be tailored to the pulmonary subspecialty field and address the possible role of a pulmonologist as a resource for preventive pulmonary information in the community. A community curriculum will concentrate on a broad knowledge base concerning several areas of pulmonary prevention for the primary care physicians. A secondary goal of this proposal is to develop and test a clinical intervention in pulmonary prevention. Given the voluminous data on the adverse effects of smoking on the fetus and neonate, efforts to improve smoking cessation during pregnancy are of great importance. The bi-ethnic anglo/hispanic population of Arizona presents and additional challenge for building a successful smoking cessation program. Based on a behavioral self-help design, a smoking cessation in pregnancy program will be developed using multidisciplinary resources sensitive to issues of ethnicity, culture, and language, and tested with the goal of achieving a 10% improvement in the quit rate. An evaluation plan for the preventive curriculum and study of smoking cessation is presented.